Facing The Sun
by Pii Rainwalker
Summary: What was coming in time, if not perfectly set would set them all out. It could, would destroy everything if the timing wasn't exact. She had control over it, but what would happen if what she was to protect would destroy everything for her. *Prologue* Rea


Hi all! This is a new story for me, so be nice. This is just the prologue and it may take me a little while to write the other chapters. Please R/R cos I'd love anything u guys hav got to say.  
  
DISCLAIMER: J.K.Rowling owns everything I am just a pawn.  
  
Any way on with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she faced the sun, she cast no shadow. She stood there, standing on the cliff. Waiting, patiently waiting. Her time would come, but for now, it was her plan to stick to the shadows. If she came out too soon, it would set the world, the planets, the universe out of kilter. That was not wise. Being rash and jumping in the deep end, before learning how to swim, was not her.  
  
She was an extra on a movie set. You knew that she was there, but she bore no importance to the scene. She was part of the crowd, yet separated by a strong sense of what was it? Wisdom? Understanding? She may have only looked 16, but her eyes held wisdom, past her life. She had seen such things that even grown men, had nightmares about.  
  
It was impossible to use " but..she's too young to understand" as a valid excuse against her, because it just was not true. Every one thought that they knew what she was about, they thought that they knew her. But she chose what others saw of her. Like an iceberg, there was a lot more to her, below the surface.  
  
She knew all about them, even the things they kept under the surface; themselves. She was a watcher, a silent observer. It was amazing the things people would do, when they thought no one was watching. But every now and again she would separate from the shadows and touch, ever so gracefully, ever so lightly; their lives.  
  
It was innocent, so pure it hurt to think, that such a thing would touch them. It was a memory that they never would forget, something to sleep to, to believe in. From then on, they remembered her, acknowledging her in the hallways, talking to her politely. She was fine with that. That was how she kept up her façade. The solid brick wall that kept what she wanted hidden. The feeling was so strong, so powerful that if her life were threatened in any way, they wouldn't even consider their lives to defend her. But it was foreign, unknown. She was unknown.  
  
If you asked anyone, "Was she popular?" You would find that people couldn't answer you, because no one really knew. She was known by all, yet forgotten by all. It was amazing to an outsider that this could happen under all their noses. Yet for one it wasn't so hard to understand. One who fell under a spell almost the same as her.  
  
He wondered how she could go unnoticed, surely someone would, could see her. Her for herself, not the façade that she put up to everyone, the real her. Her that had emotions, feelings, a soul. She existed, yet wasn't there. Almost as if she was a supernatural being. Able to change shape, form til no one knew what she was originally. But a supernatural being couldn't have feelings like the ones reflected in her doe like eyes.  
  
It was unreal, surreal; it came over him like the wind. And he understood her, he didn't want to, but he did. It pushed at him. Attacked him; tried to push him under. Below, where humans lay soul-less. Where the things of nightmares lurked, waiting for the barrier to brake, to crumble. Waiting for their chance to take over as they once had. The power of the old ran through their veins. But what protected the world from this.this horror, also held the power to destroy them all. It too ran through her veins. She was not a hideous creature, but she was no innocent, not any more. That had been lost to the world long ago. He knew all this. It was an understanding for he was like her. Not a cruel being that had no soul, as others wanted to believe. But an innocent, lost to innocence. His innocence was so pure, so true it had corrupted him, just like her. She had been corrupted. What had protected her all those years now hurt her. She didn't want to believe it, he knew, but she understood. Her support had left her in a world where, support was crucial. He had never had the support like hers, but he had the innocence and he had the abandonment. He had learned to live without.  
  
He had lived without the love and support of his mother and father. He had lived without the love and support of friends and he had lived without the love of a loved one. Every child had a pet, a soft toy, or something alike that was so close to their hearts. Every child except him, as soon as it had wormed it's way through the walls surrounding his heart it had been killed. But what they didn't know was that it had left something behind. Something so powerful, so strong, and so great that it would one day change history. It too had been pure and innocent. But the innocence inside, had not corrupted it, it had made it stronger.  
  
As suddenly as it came it had gone, the winds of time were changing. It was time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did u think? 


End file.
